The present invention relates to the production of print media such as magazines, catalogs, pamphlets and envelopes that include electronic media, such as DVDs, CDs, and cards which include magnetic strips, (hereafter collectively referred to as xe2x80x9cCDsxe2x80x9d), and more particularly to printed media that includes CDs with personalized information.
xe2x80x9cMagazinexe2x80x9d as used herein generically refers to magazines, books, catalogs, pamphlets, envelopes and other printed materials. Magazines are typically assembled through either conventional saddle stitch or perfect binding processes and it should be noted that the present invention may be used in conjunction with saddle stitch, perfect binding, and other binding methods.
Magazine printers commonly customize magazines by including particular signatures within a magazine based on known characteristics of the recipient. This type of customization is known in the print media as selective binding. Selective binding is done by selectively placing designated signatures that are stored in different hoppers along a binding line onto the binding line such that magazines are assembled using a particular set of designated signatures based on a recipient""s profile.
Magazine printers now go even further in that individual magazines are produced with unique personalized information or indicia relating to the magazine""s intended recipient. One of the more common ways to personalize a magazine is to have the recipient""s identity and address information printed on the cover of the magazine once the magazine is assembled. Another method of personalizing magazines relates to printing personalized indicia onto one or more signatures before the signatures are assembled into respective magazines. Signatures are often personalized while they are on the binding line by using an ink jet printer positioned near the binding line. As the signatures pass the ink jet printer, personalized information or indicia is printed onto one or more of the signatures.
As the popularity of CDs has increased, magazine printers have begun inserting CDs into magazines as part of the assembly process. Therefore, it would be desirable if the CDs could be incorporated into the personalization process associated with assembling magazines.
The present invention provides a method of assembling personalized CDs, DVDs and other types of optical disks, magnetic media, and data storage devices into magazines, catalogs, pamphlets, and other printed products in order to enhance the amount and quality of personalization associated with the printed product. The method of the present invention includes reading and/or writing personalized information to/from a data storage device and assembling the data storage device within a printed product that is to be delivered to a particular individual. As discussed further below, the reading and/or writing of personalized information may be directed to either digital information stored on the data storage device or to more conventional optical indicia that is printed on and/or optically scanned from the data storage device.
In one form of the invention, the personalized information is written onto the data storage device using a data-writing machine that may be located at a position on or immediately adjacent to the binding line. The data-writing machine may also be part of one of the hoppers positioned along the binding line such that after the hopper writes the personalized information onto the data storage device, the hopper assembles the data storage device into the printed product. Once the data storage devices are positioned within the assembled printed products, the printed products can be trimmed, sorted, or otherwise manipulated as usual. It should be noted that in a selective binding operation, pre-personalized data storage devices can be inserted into the printed product where some, all or none of the printed products are selectively bound without departing from the scope of the present invention. In addition, personalized data storage devices can be placed inside printed products that are, or are not, otherwise personalized. As used herein, xe2x80x9cpersonalized data storage devicexe2x80x9d refers to CDs, DVDs, and other digital media storage devices that have been modified to include specialized optical indicia and/or specialized digital data.
In another form of the invention, the method of assembling the printed product includes reading information from a data storage device and assembling the printed product based on the information read from the data storage device. The data storage devices are read using a data-reading machine. On bindery lines that include selective binding capabilities, the information retrieved from the data storage device may be supplied to a control system that directs the selective binding process. After the data storage device has been read the data storage device may be assembled into an appropriate printed product on the bindery line.
In yet another form of the invention, one or more data-reading machines read personalized information from the data storage devices and then supply the information to a control system. The control system determines specific address information based on the personalized information that is read from a particular data storage device. The address information is delivered to a printer positioned near the binding line such that the printer prints the address information on a cover of the printed product that includes the respective data storage device.
One or more additional printers may also be used to print personalized indicia that corresponds to the personalized information read from the respective data storage devices onto forms and/or preprinted non-personalized signatures. The newly personalized forms and/or signatures are then delivered to one or more hoppers on the bindery line for assembly into an appropriate printed product. It should be noted that the printer could be located at an entirely different facility. The personalized forms and/or signatures are inserted into an otherwise customized or non-customized printed product depending on the desired finished form of the printed product.
In still another form of the invention, the data storage devices that include personalized information written thereon include personalized indicia (e.g., address information) printed on the front of the data storage device. These preprinted data storage devices may be positioned immediately inside the cover of the printed product. The cover of the printed product may also be provided with a transparent window such that when the cover is closed, the personalized information printed on the data storage device is visible through the transparent window. Since the address information on the front of the data storage device is visible through the transparent window, the need for on-line address printing is eliminated. In addition, an individual handling a printed product can easily tell that there is a data storage device within the printed product without opening the printed product. It should be understood that the data storage devices may be attached to a signature somewhere in the printed product other than the signature that is adjacent to the cover, in this regard, the transparent window may then be located on an adjacent signature.
In another form of the invention, personalized information is written onto the data storage devices and the data storage devices are loaded into one of a plurality of hoppers. Personalized information is read from the data storage devices and printed products are assembled with personalized signatures that correspond to the personalized information read from the data storage devices (e.g. selectively bound). The data storage devices may then be attached to one of the signatures in the personalized printed product to which it corresponds.
In yet another form of the invention, data storage devices that include personalized information written thereon are assembled within the printed product and then the quality of the printed product is tested by any number of conventionally know techniques. When a particular printed product does not pass one of the tests that are conducted, the data storage device may be removed and the personalized information written thereon is read by a data-reading machine such that an appropriate replacement printed product may be subsequently assembled.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims and drawings.